


Snapshots

by GnomeIgnominious



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen, I've said it's gen but one is vaguely Marlas if you squint, Originally Posted on Tumblr, they're not really connected except they're all Douglas-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2556083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GnomeIgnominious/pseuds/GnomeIgnominious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some unconnected three sentence fics about Douglas after I asked for some prompts on tumblr. A few anons kindly obliged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Douglas when he first holds his baby daughter, all pink-faced and warm and she settles in his arms and takes a baby sigh and falls asleep trusting him instantly.
> 
> (Accepted fanon seems to call Douglas' daughter Emily so I've run with that.)

Emily Grace Richardson was perfect. Well, she was a Richardson- it was practically a given. Douglas felt as if he would burst when he took his newborn daughter in his arms, her face scrunched up in sleep and her tiny hand holding tight to his little finger.


	2. Funeral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Douglas goes to a funeral.

Douglas is four and burying a dead mouse in the back garden with his sister, chalking a cross on to an old roof tile for a headstone.

Douglas is ten years old and trembling as he watches his father’s coffin being slowly lowered into the ground, hand in hand with his mother and sister, the new man of the house. 

Douglas is sixteen and stoic and wearing a blanket of stolen alcohol as he watches his mother’s coffin being placed next to his father’s, the graveyard’s riotous spring colours deeply at odds with the grief and anguish in his soul.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Douglas ends up in hospital.

The last thing Douglas could remember was the cold tile of his kitchen floor against his cheek and the hot burn of vomit in his throat.

His four year old daughter had found him- sprawled on the floor, blind drunk and barely breathing- and had cried for her mother, who had called an ambulance for her husband and cleared away the broken glass in the kitchen, the shards of her husband’s last drink.

When Douglas came to, he was in a hospital bed, still in his crusty shirt and still reeking of alcohol- but alone, horribly alone, and he knew then that he could never- would never- drink again; in the future he would remember very little of that night, but the sound of his daughter crying for her daddy would never leave him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Douglas with a migraine?

Douglas can feel the migraine coming on the morning after they land in Barcelona, black spots dancing in his eyes as he navigates the busy, unfamiliar streets, the sharp throbbing pain over his right eye worsening with every excruciating step.

He makes it back to the cool and dark of the hotel room by midday and collapses into the bathroom, head in the toilet bowl as he coughs and retches miserably, his body ejecting the two capsules of paracetamol he’d forced down; he crawls into bed and dozes fitfully, shivering and sweating under the sheets.

Many hours later a slender hand swims into Douglas’ vision and a cool, damp cloth comes to rest on his forehead; Douglas feels inexplicably happy when he notices that the hand is sticking out of a dark navy sleeve, the cuff of which is encircled by four thin gold bands.


End file.
